The invention relates to satellite communications interoperability modules and method. More particularly the invention relates to a satellite communications interoperability modules and method, for configuration to enable inter-connection and operation of diverse Indoor Unit (IDU) and Outdoor Unit (ODU) satellite communications system components and services.
Very Small Aperture Terminal (VSAT) Satellite Communication Systems are becoming increasingly common, for example, for broadband internet communications and Direct To Home (DTH) entertainment services. There are multiple standards available, requiring dedicated equipment designed to provide the specified signal parameters of each standard.
A VSAT network comprises a plurality of terminals. These terminals are designed to handle varying outbound data-rates and bandwidths (to divide the quasi-fixed and finite satellite capacity amongst the plurality of terminals, making maximum use of the satellite capacity). The data-rate requirement differs according to the application. Some applications utilize low data-rate, but “always-on” single channel per carrier (SCPC). Other applications may utilize high data-rates, in intermittent bursts, for example, internet access via satellite.
A VSAT system includes an ODU mounted at an outside location with a line of sight to the target satellite(s). The ODU typically includes a transceiver coupled to a Low Noise Block (LNB) that illuminates a reflector dish to beam signals between the ODU and target satellite(s). The ODU transceiver inputs and outputs are coupled via an Intra-Facility Link (IFL) to the IDU, which operates as a modem, transferring the desired data from the ODU to consumer terminals such as audio-visual equipment and or personal computers.
The IFL typically consists of a separate transmit and receive cable. While the satellite communication may take place at C-, Ku- or Ka-frequency bands, information and power is passed between the IDU and ODU over the IFL in a frequency multiplexed manner.
A typical IFL signal package includes DC power (whose voltage level may be used to provide a polarization selection control signal), a 22 kHz tone (for carrying sub-band selection) and an L-band data signal (a frequency shifted version of the desired, higher frequency, satellite signal). Some IDU also provide a high quality (i.e. stable) local oscillator (LO) reference signal (typically at 10 MHz) to the ODU, whereas most IDU do not.
Lower data-rates (including SCPC) typically occupy lower bandwidths. Modems operating at lower data-rates are required to “find” the desired signal in amongst a plurality of other signals. Hence, lower data-rate applications require (amongst other parameters) greater frequency stability from the LO (local oscillator), a key subsystem in the LNB. Network designers may specify a minimum level of stability from the LNB for a given terminal, according to the lowest data-rate required. The cost of the frequency reference is exponentially proportional to it's stability, and the stability is a function of the temperature range over which it is specified for operation. The ODU is typically required to operate in the temperature range −40 C to +55 C, whereas the IDU operates typically between 0 C and +40 C.
A further problem is that a VSAT modem is designed to receive only a fraction of the total bandwidth available from the satellite. For VSAT applications in the Ku-band for example, the IDU receives only 500 MHz of the 2000 MHz wide Ku-band. The LNB LO frequency is responsible for selecting which sub-band of the Ku-outbound channel is passed to the IDU.
Previously, a range of similar VSAT components, differentiated for example by locating the frequency reference in the IDU or ODU and having different specific frequency and stability specifications therefore, have been available at corresponding price levels, complicating design marketing, logistics and support issues for equipment manufacturers. Interoperability and regional frequency regulations are another significant limitation. For example, some existing IDU and ODU combinations fail to utilize high quality reference signals generated by the IDU, substituting a lower quality reference signal generated in the ODU. These various issues require an equipment provider to design, forecast and stock LNBs capable of accommodating several different channels/LO frequencies and several different input/output frequencies.
A highly integrated and cost efficient modular component developed for the ODU is the Fully Integrated Mixer Oscillator Down-converter (FIMOD). As shown in FIG. 1, one embodiment of the FIMOD is capable of performing PLL (phase locked loop) functionality, switched between two LO frequencies, KU-low 10.70-11.70 GHz and KU-high 11.70-12.75 GHz, to enable full-band, Phase Locked Loop (PLL) receivers in VSAT outbound/downlink terminals with improved electrical performance and cost efficiency. However, limitations in existing FIMOD based ODU, along with a lack of Intermediate Frequency (IF) bandwidth/performance from many existing IDU limits commercial acceptance of the FIMOD based ODU.
A typical FIMOD ODU operates with LO frequencies of 9.75 and 10.60 GHz. However, for many standardized VSAT communication system configurations, it is desirable to switch between three frequencies; 10.00 GHz, 10.75 GHz and 11.30 GHz. Because a typical FIMOD ODU is not able to switch between three frequencies or generate the 11.30 GHz frequency, interchangeable use of the FIMOD type ODU with these existing IDU/VSAT communications systems is prevented.
The specifics of the FIMOD ODU are presented herein for example purposes, other ODU and IDU combinations present similar compatibility problems, requiring equipment manufacturers to design, manufacture, inventory and support a large number of IDU and or ODU models specifically configured for each possible combination.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.